<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something I want to try by Imaginative_man69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192371">Something I want to try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_man69/pseuds/Imaginative_man69'>Imaginative_man69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, South Park, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_man69/pseuds/Imaginative_man69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something I want to try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Something I want to try</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hello, small group of people that follow me on this site, an idea has been floating in my head recently, for a while I’ve been binging the jojo series, and a thought came to me. I want to do something with South Park, you know when those little ankle biters that sometimes dress up as superheroes. I want to cross that over with the jojo series and give them ripple and stands. What I want to try to do is to create an epic adventure between worlds, I want to cross this over with other cartoons, and videogames, it may sound cringy, but if you know how I write my stories, I try to give it some care as to how I approach it. I don’t know if I want to go through with this, or if I do, when, as I am still working on Un Chanson Ecri En Paris, and The intellectual council: A new totalitarian nightmare. But tell me what you think.</p><ul>
<li>Imaginative Man 69 (I regret this name.)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>